mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jólasveinar
thumb|300pxLos muchachos u hombres de Yule (islandés: jólasveinarnir o jólasveinar) son personajes del folclore islandés que en tiempos modernos se han convertido en la versión islandesa de Santa Claus. Su número ha variado con el tiempo, pero en la actualidad se considera que son trece.Celebrating Christmas with 13 trolls Retrieved 1 June 2013 Colocan recompensas o castigos en los zapatos de los niños colocados en los alféizares durante las últimas trece noches antes de Nochebuena. Cada noche, un muchacho de Yule visita a cada niño, dejando regalos o patatas podridas,Bad Santas Retrieved 1 June 2013 según el comportamiento del niño durante el año. Historia y origen Los muchachos del Yule se originan en el folclore islandés.Eve Online Introduces the “Yule Lads” Retrieved 1 June 2013 Inicialmente, su número y representaciones varían enormemente según el lugar, con cada muchacho individual variando de un mero bromistaThe Yule Lads Retrieved 1 June 2013 a un monstruo homicida que come niños.Forgotten Yule Lads and Lasses Retrieved 1 June 2013 En 1932, se publicó el poema Jólasveinarnir como parte del popular libro de poesía Jólin Koma ("Viene la Navidad) por el autor islandés poeta Jóhannes úr Kötlum. El poema reintrodujo el folclore de Yule islandés en la sociedad islandesa y estableció lo que se consideran los trece muchachos del Yule canónicos, sus personalidades y conexión con otros personajes del folclore."Best places to spend Christmas". Retrieved 1 June 2013 Representaciones modernas Los muchachos de Yule se representan como bromistas traviesos, o incluso criminales, que robarían u hostigarían a la población,"The Yule Lads: Friends or Foes?" Retrieved 1 June 2013 teniendo todos nombres descriptivos que apoyan su modus operandi. En la época moderna, los muchachos del Yule se han representado también con funciones benévolas,Top 10 places to spend your 2010 Christmas Retrieved 1 June 2013 comparable a Santa Claus y otras figuras relacionadas. Generalmente se representan vistiendo ropa islandés de estilo tardomedieval,Yule lads: Peoria woman’s family surprises her with Icelandic folklore Retrieved 1 June 2013 pero a veces se muestran con ropas vestidas tradicionalmente por Santa Claus, especialmente en eventos infantiles. Se dice que los muchachos son los hijos de los troles que viven en las montañas, Grýla y su esposo Leppalúði. Grýla es grande y temible, con apetito por la carne humana de niños malos, a quienes, según las representaciones, pone en un gran caldero para hacer un caldo. Se dice que Grýla camina por las montañas para asustar a los niños islandeses que se han portado mal antes de Navidad. "Bogeymen: Five scary visitors in the night". BBC News. Retrieved 1 June 2013 Su esposo es más pequeño y débil, quedándose generalmente en su cueva, vago y estúpido. Son representados con el gato de Yule, una bestia que, según el folclore, come niños que no reciben ropas antes de Navidad. Lista de muchachos del Yule Se dice que los muchachos del Yule "vienen a la ciudad" durante las últimas trece noches antes de Navidad. Debajo están los trece muchachos del Yule "oficiales" en el orden en el que llegan y se van. Los nombres se basan en la traducción de Hallberg Hallmundsson del poema. Referencias Categoría:Cultura Navideña